


Puppy Love

by Deans_Fetish



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Protectiveness, Schmoop, Slow/Prolonged Sex/Intimacy, Swearing, based on actual events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-16
Updated: 2009-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: Jared got groped at a Con by a guy; Jared is pretty shaken up; Jensen gets possessive and sees red; Jensen nearly punches the guy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** (from eveleve18) - Written for: Rounds_of_Kink Round Twelve. (Due August 16th, 2009.)  
>  **Kink:** Protectiveness (physically or verbally defending someone); Slow and/or prolonged sex, intimacy, Schmoop.   
> **Note:** This fiction is based on an actual event.

They were halfway through with the photo-ops when Jensen saw the change in Jared, it was enough that it had him frowning and unable to concentrate on smiling in the last of the photos, though he muddled through the smiles no longer reached his eyes.

Jensen's gaze continued to be drawn to his co-star as he stood with each new fan, not acting nearly as friendly or smiling as brightly as he had been.

Something was wrong. 

What had happened, Jensen didn't have a clue.

They were about to take yet another photo when Jensen couldn't take it anymore and held up a hand, signaling that he needed to stop the photos.

Jared, who was shifting his weight nervously from one foot to the other as he stood between two of the young ladies at the con, looked over at him and that was it, right there, that look on Jared's face had Jensen grabbing him by the arm and nearly dragging the taller man from the room.

Jared had looked at him like someone had just kicked his dog, and well, maybe it was four damn years of playing his big brother or maybe it was just the way he was, but every damn protective instinct Jensen Ackles had kicked into high gear as he led Jared through the crowd of screaming girls and out into the hall.

Once in the nearly deserted hall, Jensen turned on Jared, eyeing him up and down, "What the hell happened in there?"

Jared swallowed as he looked at Jensen, and shook his head, "I - nothing."

Jensen nodded, "Uh-huh, right there," he pointed at Jared, "that 'nothing' is a _something_ , so spill it."

Jared looked around them nervously before looking back at Jensen and shaking his head, hanging it like a beaten puppy. 

Jensen looked at Jared, lips pressed in a thin line as he gave a nod, "Fine." Jensen mumbled then reached out and grabbed Jared's arm again, pulling him down the hall toward one of the private rooms that they could go into and lock the doors, get away from the fans. 

The doors opened into the hall on one side, the other side opened onto the stage. 

Striding purposefully down the hall, Jensen's face was set in determined lines.

Misha looked up as they passed him and offered a friendly smile, only to have it slowly fade away at the look on Jensen's face and the rather uncomfortable one on Jared's.

" _Someone_ 's got their nickers in a twist," Misha muttered under his breath before turning and licking his lips, "Uh, hey! I didn't put the saran wrap over your toilet seat, it was all Jim!" he called out after them, but Jensen didn't even stop for the joke, he just kept pulling Jared down the hall and finally into the room, the door slamming closed behind them.

Inside the room, they were safe from screaming fangirls and guys, and those who wanted to interview them for every damn thing under the sun. 

Really what the hell do the people at ' _Horse and Hound_ ', want to interview them for? Jensen had no clue, but there they were lurking in the halls like deranged fans, just wanting to ask them whatever question happened to pop into their even more deranged heads. 

It was a wonder some of these people were allowed to walk the streets.

"Have a seat, Jay, relax," Jensen told him, walking over to the mini-fridge, "want some water?" he asked as he opened the door.

Jared sat down on the plush leather love seat and shook his head, his eyes on the floor, but not really seeing it. "No, thanks."

Jensen grabbed two bottled waters out of the min- fridge anyway and walked over to sit on the coffee table directly in front of Jared, holding one water bottle out to him. "Here,"

Jared took the bottle, almost as if he didn't even realize he had said no to it a few moments before.

Jared just kept staring at the floor as he twisted the bottle cap off and took a long pull from the bottle.

Jensen sat watching him intently, taking in every move that his friend made, every gesture, every look that flashed through his slightly slanted blue - green cat-like eyes. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Jensen looked at the spot on the floor that seemed to be holding Jared's attention so acutely.

Clearing his throat after seeing nothing there but the corner of the throw rug over high polished wood floors, Jensen turned his attention back to Jared and leaned forward slightly, "Jay, I want you to tell me what happened," he told Jared softly, "please."

Jared took a deep breath and let it out slowly before his eyes finally darted away from the corner of the area rug to look into Jensen's.

Jared seemed to almost squirm in his seat for a second as he sat there, making Jensen quirk a brow, very Dean- esquely, though he remained silent.

Jared licked his lips, "I was - uh, I was grabbed."

Jensen frowned, brows furrowing, "What do you mean, _grabbed_?"

That couldn't be what was bothering him. They'd had their rears grabbed before. The trick was to ignore it, as much as you wanted to turn around and ask the stupid little pervert what the hell their problem was, you just ignored it. 

Don't bring attention to the action and the one doing it will lose interest. It was an old Mother's trick for bad kids and it seemed to work for grabby fangirls too.

Jared was silent as he sat there, so Jensen sighed and continued to prod him for answers.

"You mean like some fangirl grabbed your rear? Because I mean, can you blame her?" Jensen tried to make a joke out of it, but oddly, it fell flat when Jared didn't even crack a smile.

Jared slowly shook his head, but his gaze went back to the carpet as he sighed. "No, it - I dunno why it's bothering me, I guess it shouldn't." he finally raised his gaze to meet Jensen's and forced a tight smile.

Okay, that right there, was worse than no smile at all, it was worse than a frown or Jared friggin' screaming and bitching because that fake smile was _so_ not Jared it wasn't even funny.

Now Jensen was getting nervous. His mind going over all the possibilities of what Jared could have meant by, _'I was grabbed'._

Jensen's bright green eyes suddenly widened as he took in a small gasp of air, his eyes locking with Jared's. "One of those little bitches grabbed your dick?"

Jensen thought about the fangirl who had attacked him that he had asked over and over to please stop and finally had had to hit her to get her off of him.

Jared swallowed and shook his head, "Not exactly."

Jensen narrowed his eyes as his attention and thoughts returned to Jared, "What do you _mean_ , 'not exactly'?"

Jared hung his head, "It wasn't a fangirl," he muttered softly, "it was a guy."

Jensen's eyes widened as he suddenly stood up, "A _what_!?" he asked, jade eyes blazing as he looked down at his friend.

Jared nodded, but didn't say anything more.

"Well, why didn't you _do_ something!? Hit him!?" Jensen asked, nearly yelling.

Jared looked up at him, giving him a really good Sam bitch face. "I was a little taken off guard and he had a hold of my dick, what was I suppose to do? I was sort of at a disadvantage."

The muscle in Jensen's jaw twitched, his hands clenching into fists at his sides, "Let me get this straight, some guy, grabbed your dick... and he didn't let go? He just stood there... cupping you?"

Jared shrugged a shoulder, "Well he kinda squeezed,"

"SONUVABITCH!" Jensen shouted angrily a second before he turned, marching toward the door, hands clenched into fists, his face twisted into an angry sneer.

Jensen was seeing red, it was bad enough when he thought it was one of those damn overly grabby girls. 

It had gotten worse when he found out it was a guy, a guy who wasn't _him_. 

Now, knowing that the guy had _squeezed_ , pretty much measuring weight, length and placement, Jensen was gonna kill him.

He was gonna kill that fucker with his bare hands!

Jared jumped to his feet, eyes wide, his lips parted in shock at Jensen's reactions.

"Jen, wait! What are you gonna do?" Jared asked, hurrying after him.

Hand on the door knob, Jensen turned, jade eyes blazing with anger that is making him nearly tremble. 

"I'm gonna find that bastard and kick his sorry ass!" Jensen told him, his voice low, deadly.

Jared blinked at him a moment, never having seen Jensen like this before.

Sure, Jared has seen him mad, seem him down right pissed off, but not like this, this is different.

Jared shook his head, "Jen, you can't, the fans -"

Jensen frowns at Jared, "I don't give a rats ass about what the fans think, Jared!" Jensen spat, jerking open the door and storming out.

Misha stood next to Genevieve in the hall, the two of them had been talking softly and laughing over events from the day before, but now they both looked up, eyes widening at Jensen as he stormed their way.

Genevieve had a quick flash back of Dean coming into the church intent on killing Ruby when she looked at Jensen's face and quickly moved out of Jensen's way, smashing her back against the wall. 

Reaching an arm out, she gripped the back of Misha's shirt and tugged him out of the way of the obvious 'raging bull'.

Misha looked over at her in puzzlement.

Genevieve shook her head, "I've seen that look before, it's not pretty."

The door to the room Jensen had just blown out of like a raging bull, or maybe Godzilla ready to eat an entire Japanese village, opened and closed again, drawing Genevieve and Misha's attention, both looking that way, to see Jared striding down the hall after Jensen.

"Dude, what the hell is going on?" Misha asked him as Jared passed, but Jared only shook his head, his eyes on Jensen's ridged back, his jaw clenched.

Genevieve looked over at Misha, "Why do I have this overwhelming desire to hide under a table?"

Misha shook his head, "I dunno, but I might join you there."

Jared reached out as he drew near Jensen and grabbed his arm. "Jen, stop! You don't even know which guy it was!"

Jensen looked up at his friend, "No, but it's not like there are many here, I'll just make my way through them."

Jared sighed and closed his eyes as he shook his head.

Jensen watched Jared, he didn't say anything else about which guy it was, just stood with his jaw clenched watching Jared as Jared opened his eyes and looked around the room.

Jensen didn't _need_ to ask which one it was. His friends facial expressions were like reading a book, he _knew_ without having to say a damn word which guy it was. 

The way Jared seemed to tense and quickly hang his head, the slight blush that crept up across his cheeks. 

Yep, Jensen knew, his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as he glared at the guy in the red shirt and jeans. 

_You..._

"Bingo," Jensen hissed, just before starting toward the guy, hands clenched into tight fists.

Jared's eyes widened as he looked at Jensen, then over at the guy and back, "No! Jensen, no!" Jared quickly moved after him.

Jared grabbed Jensen by the arm, forcing him to stop. "How did you..."" Jared sighed, "No, Jensen, you can't, just - just let it go, okay?"

Jensen narrowed his eyes at Jared as he shook his head, "I can read you better than Dean can read Sam and hell no, I will _not_ let this go! He had _no_ right to touch you, Jare! Now, get off me, Padalecki and let me kick this perverts ass!"

Jensen yanked his arm free and turned, heading toward the guy.

Misha and Genevieve looked at one another, then over at Chad and Gabriel as they had just walked through into the room and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Uh, did I just hear Jensen right?" Gabriel asked, glancing from Jensen's back over to Misha and Genevieve.

Neither Misha nor Genevieve answered as the four of them just turned their attention back to Jensen.

Jared hurried after him just as, Jensen grabbed the guy by the shoulder, spinning him around, as he drew back a fist.

Misha, Genevieve, Gabriel and Chad all rushed forward wide eyed. 

"Jensen, no!" they all seemed to yell at once.

Jared turned hearing them all and was somehow pushed out of the way, as Chad and Misha grabbed Jensen, pulling him back from the guy, Gabriel and Genevieve pushing the guy backward away from the Jensen, both talking at once, telling him he needed to just leave the Convention and do it now.

Security ran over then, looking between Jensen and the guy that Genevieve and Gabriel pretty much had blocked and pinned in a corner _away_ from Jensen. 

"Lemme at him! Let me kick his ass! Just one punch, that's all I want! COME ON!" Jensen yelled, face twisted in angry lines as he continued to glare at the guy, struggling against Misha and Chad's hold on him.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you!?" the guy yelled back at Jensen.

Jensen grit his teeth as he struggled harder, "Wrong with me!? _Wrong_ with me!? _You're_ what's wrong with me, buddy! If you _ever_ and I mean _ever_ even think about touching," Jensen growled at the guy through clenched teeth, only to be interrupted by Jared.

"Jensen!" Jared yelled. 

Having everyone know he had been felt up by this guy was _not_ high on Jared's 'to-do' list.

Jensen clamped his mouth closed, as his gaze darted to Jared, then back to the guy glaring, "You know what you did and next time, I will kick your ass! You got that!?" Jensen yelled at him.

Misha, Chad, Genevieve, and Gabriel looked from Jensen to Jared in confusion, but didn't ask.

"I will ask once more, what the hell is going on here!?" security yelled.

"This.... _fan_ needs to be arrested for sexual harassment and assault!" Jensen told the guard through gritted teeth.

Misha, Chad, Genevieve, and Gabriel all turned and looked at Jared, who hung his head with a sigh.

"What? Is that true?" Genevieve asked Jared, taking a step back away from the guy and toward Jared.

"Dude! Seriously?" Gabriel asked, looking between Jared and the guy he and Genevieve had backed into a corner.

Jared raised his head, but didn't look at either of them, only nodded.

The guard turned around and started getting fans to back away, to clear the area.

"Let me hit him, just once." Jensen muttered angrily, still seething.

Misha leaned up, his mouth near Jensen's ear, "I think you need to relax."

Jensen hung his head and closed his eyes, muscle in his jaw twitching.

When Jensen raised his head again, Jared was standing directly in front of him, but he didn't need to look to see that, he'd known even with his head bowed, could smell Jared's shampoo and the soap that he used.

Jensen locked eyes with Jared, Jensen's angry jade orbs clashing with Jared's sad puppy hazels.

Jared shook his head, eyes pleading with Jensen, "Please don't do this, Jen," he begged him softly, "the fans." Jared explained, darting a glance toward the ones being ushered out of the area, though they continued to gawk and stare, eyes wide, mouths hanging open, before he looked back at Jensen.

Jensen's gaze darted away, the same direction Jared's had gone, just in time to see the last of the fans ushered out of the area, though he didn't miss the wide eyed looks or the small gasps of shock.

Jensen turned his head back toward Jared with a sigh and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Tugging one arm away from Chad, Jensen raised a hand to run it down his face as he nodded, then looked at Jared.

"Okay, fine," Jensen told Jared.

Misha and Chad both released Jensen and took a step back.

"FOR YOU, and only for you," Jensen added as he reached out placing a hand in the center of Jared's chest, "I will," Jensen looked over at Genevieve and Gabriel,"Yeah, I'm... we're done here." Jensen told them.

As the security guard came back, Jensen nodded to him, "I still want that guy arrested."

Jensen turned his attention back to Jared as the security team went to work.

"Come on, we're done for the day." Jensen told Jared, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and turning him toward the elevators.

"Uh, you two are due in a Q and A in like twenty minutes." Genevieve told Jensen.

"Yeah, well, they'll have to reschedule," Jensen told her before looking over at Misha, "Do me a favor, tell 'em, tell 'em," Jensen looked thoughtful, then grinned, "tell 'em Jared is sick and I took him upstairs and put him to bed, they ought to like that one."

Misha chuckled, "I could take it a step further and say that later I am taking up chicken soup to feed to both of you."

Jensen and Jared both chuckled.

Jared rolled his eyes, "I can just see all the fanfics about that one already."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared got groped at a Con by a guy; Jared is pretty shaken up; Jensen gets possessive and sees red; Jensen nearly punches the guy.

Jensen had finally gotten Jared up to his room after assuring him that not only _could_ Misha handle their absence and the fans, but would do so gleefully.

Jared paced over to his bed and sat on the end, his head hanging, "We should be down there, it's not like I'm sick, Jen."

Jensen shook his head as he walked over to the mini-fridge and grabbed two soda's out.

Turning, he handed one to Jared, "No, you're not, but you've had a bad day and everyone is entitled to disappearing for a while when they've had a bad day, even you, Padalecki." Jensen told him, softly kicking Jared's calf with the side of his foot.

Jared huffed, smiling slightly as he popped open his can of soda and gave a small shrug. "I guess so." he allowed before taking a drink from the can.

"I know so." Jensen told him with a nod as he leaned back against the dresser a few feet in front of Jared and took a drink from his own can.

Setting the can aside, his gaze never leaving Jared's face, Jensen tilted his head.

"Did he," he licked his lips, " _hurt_ you?" Jensen cleared his throat and tore his gaze away from his co-star's, looking unseeingly out the window.

Jared sat there on the bed looking at Jensen with his mouth hanging open in stunned silence for a moment before he managed to tell himself to close his mouth. 

"Um, no," Jared managed, shaking his head, still looking at Jensen,"no."

Jensen slowly looked back at Jared and gave a small nod, "Good."

Glancing toward the bathroom, Jensen nodded toward it, "Why don't you, um, go get a shower," he shrugged a shoulder as he shifted his weight, "it'll help you feel better."

Jensen wasn't an authority on getting felt up by guys, but he figured the whole incident probably had Jared wanting to wash, like he could wash the memory away. 

Jared turned his head toward the bathroom then looked back at Jensen, "I'm _not_ a girl!" he told Jensen as if he needed to let him know that.

Jensen shook his head, "Nope, not even a little bit."

Satisfied that Jensen wasn't thinking that he was being some over emotional girl about this, Jared nodded and pulled to his feet, "M'kay, shower sounds... yeah, m'kay." he muttered as he started toward the bathroom door.

Jensen remained as he was, leaning back on the dresser as he watched Jared walk off toward the bathroom.

As the door closed, Jensen blew out a hot breath and pulled from his spot, stepping over to the side of the bed where he toed off his boots and took a seat, reaching for Jared's laptop.

He figured he might just as well look ands see what exactly was being said about the little scene downstairs and there was no place better to do that then on line. 

First stop, Livejournal. 

Sometimes it seemed that those fans knew things about their lives even before they themselves did. 

It was rather unnerving and Jensen _still_ wasn't exactly sure how they accomplished it.

"Buncha damn witches." Jensen muttered under his breath as his fingers moved over the key pad, a small smile pulling at his lips over his use of a Dean-ism.

Dean-isms, it was something Jared called those moments when Jensen used a Dean line in real life. 

It still brought a smile to Jensen's face every time Jared would point at him and yell, "Dean-ism!"

He had even gotten to the point of doing it on purpose from time to time just to see the wide eyed look of shock on Jared's face as Dean sarcasm and self adoration would fall from his lips. 

It was such a totally a non-Jensen thing to do that Jared would look at him as though, 'Invasion of the Body Snatchers', had just taken place.

Jensen glanced up from the laptop twenty minutes later as Jared walked out of the bathroom, towel slung low on his hips.

Jensen smirked at him and slowly tore his gaze away to look back at the laptop.

"You know, if I wrote in here that Jensen Ackles was in the same room with Jared Padalecki when he walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, I would be willing to wager that at least twelve fanfics would be written about it before breakfast tomorrow morning." Jensen commented as digits clicked away at the keyboard.

Jared walked over to the bed, collapsing down on it face first, "Only twelve?" he mumbled into the pillow, before turning his head to face Jensen.

Jensen turned on the bed so he was sitting with his back against the headboard, smirk pulling at his lips.

"I wanna show you something." Jensen mumbled softly, gaze still on the laptop screen.

Jared groaned as he lifted his head up off the pillow.

"What is it? They have six fanfics written about what happened downstairs already?" Jared asked him as he leaned up on his elbows looking up at Jensen. 

Jared raised a hand to his face to push back his long wet bangs as he waited.

Jensen gave a small chuckle and shook his head, "No, nothing about that... yet."

Finding what he was looking for, Jensen gave a wicked cackle, head tilting back, before he looked back down at Jared who was now frowning up at him.

"Now, I'm scared." Jared mumbled, leaning closer to Jensen to try to get a look at the laptop screen, but Jensen only slid it closer to himself as he scooted down on the bed, laying on his side to face Jared, wide grin still firmly held in place.

Jensen licked his lips, "You know how they always say you have 'puppy eyes' and that 'puppy look?" Jensen asked him.

Jared huffed and nodded, frowning, "Yeah," Jared wasn't too thrilled with that. 

After all, what man would be thrilled about being compared to a dog!? 

Even if his dog's meant the world to him, there was still something upsetting to know that millions of women around the world compared you to a canine.

Jensen gave a small giggle and that's when Jared's eyes widened slightly and he froze.

"Oh God, now what are they saying?" he nearly whined.

Jensen turned the laptop so Jared could see the picture of a, what appeared to be, a basset hound with sad droopy eyes, a large equals sign and then a picture of Jared's sad face.

Jensen watched Jared's face as he looked at the screen, watched his eyes widen and his mouth drop open slightly.

That was it, that was all it took and Jensen was launched into a fit of giggles.

Jared looked up, glaring at Jensen.

"I am not a dog!" he spat.

Jensen laughed harder as he nodded, "Apparently to fangirls you are."

Jared looked down at himself then back at the picture on the screen then at Jensen who's face was red, tears streaming down his cheeks as he laughed.

Jared huffed and shook his head, "Not a dog!" he repeated.

Jensen sobered slightly, enough to set the laptop on the bedside table then turn back and wrap an arm around Jared, tugging him closer, "My dog."

Jared huffed.

Jensen giggled softly.

"Aw, come on. Dynamite, Outta sight, Guy?"

Jared kept glaring.

"Delicious Object of Glory?" Jensen tried.

Jared huffed.

"Delectable," Jensen leaned in to his face near Jared's throat, "Obsession," he let his tongue flick out against the sensitive skin there.

Jared closed his eyes, sighing softly as he raised on hand to wrap an arm around Jensen, pull him in, fingers splayed against Jensen's back.

"Of my dick." Jensen finished, his shoulders shaking with his barely contained laughter. 

Jared's eyes popped open as he shoved Jensen away from him.

"I'll show you a dick obsession!" he gasped, attacking Jensen, tickling his ribs.

Jensen's neck arched as he laughed hard, a rich full laugh, eyes squeezed closed, face flushing.

Hands scrambled to fight off Jared's attack and retaliate, finally managing to pull the younger man down and roll them, Jensen's fingers at Jared's ribs, tickling him back as his body covered Jared's.

Jared laughed hard, scrambling to fend off Jensen's seeking digits, neck arched in laughter, face flushing, tears of laughter gathering in his hazel eyes. 

"No! No, Jen, stop! Smeckles! Smeckles!" Jared shrieked, wiggling and squirming under him to get away from the onslaught of Jensen's tickling fingers.

Jensen stopped ticking Jared, laughing green orbs gazing into slightly slanted hazel as they both struggled to catch their breath from laughing so hard.

Jensen's jean clad knee sliding between Jared's legs, the towel, just now noticed, having come undone from Jared's waist as they wrestled and tickled.

Jared licked his lips, eyes intent on Jensen's face, searching, unsure, just before Jensen dipped his head down capturing Jared's lips in a soft kiss.

Jensen's tongue darting out to run along Jared's bottom lip, sucking on it softly, before releasing and flicking his tongue inside the warm of Jared's mouth.

They both moan low as Jensen's tongue moved, mapping out Jared's mouth, the tip running over the roof of his mouth and behind his front teeth, seeking out every area before tangling it with Jared's own.

Jared raised his arms slowly, snaking them around Jensen, holding him, fingertips digging into the older man's back through his tee as Jensen kisses him harder, head moving side to side. 

One of Jensen's hands cupped Jared's face the other he tucked up under the younger man's shoulder, holding into it tightly.

Breaking the kiss only when they have to so they can take a breath, Jensen continued to plant small kisses on Jared's lips. "S'mine," he mumbled between kisses, "ya know?" Jensen asked, not giving Jared time to answer as he kissed him again.

Jared tore his mouth away, breaths panting heavier, he looked up at Jensen in confusion, shaking his head, "What is?" he asked softly, breathlessly.

Jensen's hand under Jared's shoulder moved, slowly slipping out to trail down Jared's side, fingertips ghosting over the flesh of Jared's side, causing Jared to squirm at the ticklish feel.

Jensen reached down and between them, gently placing his palm over Jared's cock, his eyes still locked with Jared's.

"S'mine," he repeated, lips quirking upward at the corners before he dipped his head to brush his lips over Jared's.

Jared smiled softly, shyly at Jensen's possessiveness of _that_ part of him, before Jensen's lips found his again.

"My Kibbles N' Bits*," Jensen mumbled against Jared's lips, as his hand slid back up Jared's body to rest against his side.

Jared gave a small breathy chuckle, "Your _what_? Kibbles and Bits?"

Jensen smiled wider, a naughty glint in his brilliant green eyes as he shrugged a shoulder, "Yeah, you know, like the dog food." he muttered softly.

Jared rolled his eyes and chuckled, "You're a freak." 

Jensen flashed a cocky ' _Dean_ ' smile as he dipped his head and kissed Jared's lips once more, "Yeah," another kiss, "your freak." he told him, smiling wide between kisses.

Jared smiled,"Oh, well, lucky me then, huh?"

Jensen smiled, reaching back to pull Jared's arm from around him, lacing their fingers together as green gazed into hazel.

Pulling their joined hands up to his lips, Jensen kissed Jared's knuckles softly, "No one else touches you," he moved their hands, plump lips against the tip of Jared's middle finger, "should never touch you," he corrected, before sucking Jared's finger into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it, gaze still locked with Jared's.

Jared moaned low and soft before swallowing. "Jen,"

Jensen slowly pulled his head back, letting Jared's finger fall from between his full lips, "Mine." he told him softly.

Jared arched into Jensen as he moaned, nodding, "Yes," he moaned again, "yours, Jen. God..." 

Jensen lowered their joined hands to the bed, pinning Jared's hand against the mattress as he dipped his head, slanting his mouth over Jared's, kissing him passionately, his jean clad groin slowly grinding down against Jared's naked flesh.

Jared arched into the touch, hips thrusting back against Jensen as they kissed, his free arm, tugging Jensen closer, hand fisting in the soft cotton of his tee. 

Tearing his lips from Jensen's both of them breathing heavier, Jared gazed up into the brilliant green eyes of his co-star, his secret lover, and lifted his hips, "Show me," he panted, a small moan escaping, "Show me that I'm yours."

Jared didn't need to say that twice.

Jensen nodded, pulling up to straddle Jared's waist, Jensen reached for the hem off his tee and drew it up over his head, before leaning down once more to brush his lips across Jared's, "All mine, always mine." Jensen murmured softly, his lips brushing Jared's as he spoke. 

Jared's hands moved between them, to the fastenings of Jensen's jeans, long nimble fingers making quick work of the button and zipper.

Tucking his thumbs into the waistband, Jared began to tug down on both the denim and Jensen's boxers.

"Off." Jared mumbled against Jensen's lips, arching his neck as he arched his body against Jensen's.

Chest to chest, Jensen's hands lowered to push his pants and Boxers down, "God you're such a Sam." he mock - complained.

Jared smiled slightly, "I am _so_ not a Sam."

Jensen nodded as he managed to kick his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off, reaching down to quickly fling off his socks. "Yeah," one sock went flying, "ya are," the other sock went flying in the other direction.

Jensen looked back down at Jared, bracing himself up slightly on a forearm, "You're pushy, just like Sam." he smirked slightly, dipping his head and capturing Jared's mouth before he could argue the point.

Sucking Jared's bottom lips before ending the kiss Jensen gazed down at him, jade orbs searching his face.

"What?" Jared asked suddenly feeling slightly self conscious.

Jensen slowly shook his head, "Nothin', you're beautiful, still say you're too beautiful for me to play your brother." 

Jared chuckled and rolled his eyes, a slight blush staining his cheeks, "Am not."

Jensen nodded, "You are," he nodded his head toward Jared, "And those lips," he told him, "Mine. I won't even share with a stuffed chicken."

Jared raised a hand and covered his face chuckling as his blush deepened.

Jensen dipped his head trailing kisses and licks across Jared's neck, "Mmm, mine too." he murmured, warm breath fanning tender flesh.

Jared bit his lip, his hand sliding away from his face, hips arching upward against Jensen's, causing their hard cocks to slide together, eliciting a moan from each.

"Mmm, yeah, Jen. Don't stop." Jared encouraged softly, arms wrapped around Jensen, sliding up and down his bare back, squeezing his ass and pressing him down harder.

Jensen moaned against Jared's collarbone as he paused, sucking in a breath through his teeth before nipping at the skin there, then running his tongue over it to sooth. "S' mine too." he mumbled, slowly making his way lower as he backed down Jared's body.

Jensen circled his tongue around one nipple, drawing it into his mouth and sucking hard, then biting until he heard Jared shuck in a breath and groan.

Releasing his nipple, Jensen ran his tongue over the abused flesh, "Mine," he mumbled as he moved to the opposite to do the same, claiming it as well.

Jared's breaths panted out, lips parted as Jensen licked and sucked, nipped and claimed each erogenous zone, working his way lower and lower.

Dipping his tongue into Jared's belly button, Jensen mumbled a 'Mine', before nipping gently at the tender flesh around it.

Jared's head rolled on the pillows, hands on Jensen's shoulders, finger tips digging into the tender skin.

A soft smile pulled at the corners of Jared's lips, "Whatcha gonna do with a belly button?"

Jensen shook his head slowly, full lips ghosting over the tender flesh, "Dunno, but still mine." 

Jared chuckled softly, nodding, eyes closed, "Mmm, yeah, m'kay, all yours."

Moving lower, Jensen's hand circled Jared's hard cock, thumb ghosting over the crown, smearing precum as he looked up toward Jared's face.

Jared slowly opened his eyes, looking down at Jensen, chest rising and falling with each panted breath.

"Definitely _MINE_." Jensen told him, his look serious.

Jared nodded slowly, "Yeah, Jen, just yours."

Jensen shook his head, "He's lucky I didn't kill him."

"I know." Jared answered softly.

Jensen tore his gaze away from Jared's face, dipping his head to run his tongue around the crown of Jared's cock.

Jared gasped in a breath, neck arching back, lips parting, as his hands found purchase in Jensen short cropped hair. 

"Oh God, Smeckles." Jared sighed breathlessly.

Opening his mouth wide, Jensen took Jared's cock deep into his mouth, humming around his length as he sucked and worked his cock in and out.

Jared groaned, hips thrusting upward, his head rolling on the pillows at the feel of Jensen's warm mouth, his full soft lips stretched around his aching cock.

The fangirls had that part right, Jensen's lips were definitely cock sucking lips and felt amazing.

Of course, it helped that Jen could probably suck the chrome off a bumper.

"Oh my God, Jen... So good, so good..." Jared moaned, breathlessly, neck arching as he grit his teeth, hips thrusting his cock deeper into his co-stars hot wet mouth. 

"Don't stop, Oh God, don't stop." Jared encouraged, digits tangling in Jensen's soft short hair.

Jensen shook his head slightly. He had no intention of stopping.

Instead, he continued to work Jared's cock with his mouth, his fisted hand circled around the bottom half of his shaft, moving in time with his mouth as he sucked and flicked his tongue against Jared's cock.

Jensen's free hand ran over Jared's muscled abs, down his thigh and back up, cupped his balls, rolling them in his fingers, then squeezing gently.

Jared's eyes nearly rolled up into his head as Jensen squeezed and sucked hard at the same time, a loud long groan leaving him.

"Oh God... Oh shit... Jen, please, Oh God Jen, m' gonna cum, stop! Stop or I'm gonna cum..." Jared panted, head thrashing on the pillow as he felt heat pool low in his belly.

Jensen gripped the base of Jared's cock tightly, nearly pinching as he pulled his head back, Jared's hands falling away from Jensen's head as his cock fell from spit wet lips, that were red and slightly swollen.

He shook his head, "No, you're not, I gotcha." Jensen told Jared breathlessly, as he looked up into Jared's passion glazed, unfocused eyes, pupils lust blown, his face flushed and perfect.

A frustrated whimper tore from Jared's lips before Jensen moved, stretching across him to the nightstand.

Opening the drawer, Jensen said a silent prayer of thanks that Jared had remembered to dig out the lube and put it in the drawer.

Pulling back, Jensen popped the cap on the KY jelly, pouring some out into his hand.

"Love you, Jay-bear." Jensen whispered softly.

Jared nodded as he watched Jensen, "Love you, Smeckles."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared got groped at a Con by a guy; Jared is pretty shaken up; Jensen gets possessive and sees red; Jensen nearly punches the guy.

Jensen stroked his rock hard cock a few times with his lubed hand, moaning at the feeling, his eyes closing as he pressed his lips together tightly.

Jared watched from under hooded eyes, breaths panting out, his cock twitching and pulsing as Jensen kept hold of it.

Jared sucked in air between his teeth, groaning as he arched his neck, "Jen, need you."

Jensen's eyes slowly opened, tongue darting out to lick his lips as he nodded, "I gotcha, baby, I gotcha." he told him breathlessly as he reached down with one hand, sliding a lubed finger into Jared's tight hole, slowly working him open, his hand on Jared's cock starting to move again slowly.

Jared gasped and arched, hands grasping the sheets.

Jensen worked a second finger into Jared's ass, scissoring them to open him up as he crooked them on every other pass to brush the tight bundle of nerves inside.

Jared moaned, arched and gasped, bucking his hips, head rolling on the pillow.

"Now, Jen, Oh God... Now!" Jared whined breathlessly, writhing on the bed.

"S'okay, I gotcha." Jensen told him, nodding as he pulled his fingers from Jared and aligned the blunt tip of his cock with Jared's hole, slowly pushing inside.

Jared's eyes opened wide as his head lifted off the pillow, before crashing back down, eyes squeezed closed, teeth gritted together, breaths panting out.

"Oh God... Oh God, Jen..." 

Releasing Jared's cock, Jensen slid an arm under Jared's muscled thigh, bringing his leg up as he leaned over Jared and dipped his head, brushing his lips across the younger man's.

"S'okay, Jay - bear, right here, I'm right here, baby." Jensen told him softly, raining kisses over Jared's lips, jaw, cheeks and eyes. 

Jared gasped and shuddered, writhed and moaned, nodding, as Jensen pushed in to him.

Once he was balls deep inside, Jensen continued kissing Jared, not moving, letting him get use to the feeling of fullness, of being stretched.

Jensen sucked in air between his teeth, groaning softly, "Mmm, God, Jare..."

Jared's brows rose, though his eyes were closed, slowly he opened them to look up into Jensen's face, "Wha?" he asked softly.

"The way you feel the way you _look_ right now," Jensen nodded, "Oh God, yeah, s' all mine. Every bit of it."

The corners of Jared's lips quirked upward slightly as he panted out his breaths, "Mmm, yeah..." he nodded, "a' course... yours."

Jensen slowly started to move his hips, pulling out just a little, then sliding back in as he reached between them, wrapping his hand around Jared's hard cock and started to pump him.

"So Good, Jare, feels so good." Jensen told him softly.

Jared arched, thrusting his cock into Jensen's fist as he pushed back against his cock in his ass, nodding, "Ohgodyeah..."

Jensen slowly sped up his movements, pulling out further each time, until he was nearly pulling completely out of Jared, then slamming back into his tight hole, his hand stroking his cock just as mercilessly.

A fine sheen of sweat covered their bodies, mingling and blending until it wasn't 'his sweat' and 'your sweat' any longer but ' _ours_ ', joined and made one.

Jensen dipped his head, slanting his mouth over Jared's, kissing him hard, unrelenting, tongue fucking his mouth in time with his cock in his ass, his hand on his dick.

Reaching with one hand, Jensen took Jared's hand in his, lacing their fingers together, as they ached and bucked, thrusting against one another.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" Jared panted, head thrashing as he arched, muscles tensing, his face flushing a darker shade.

_Stop? Was he insane? Sometimes the things that came out of Jared's mouth were as crazy as the things that came out of Sam's..._

Jensen shook his head slightly, "Not stopping, Jay, Oh God, not stopping..." Jensen groaned, head falling back, lips parted as he panted out his breaths.

Jared's eyes squeezed tightly closed, teeth clenched together as his neck arched, muscles tensing, "Oh... God.... Jen..." he ground out, as heat pooled low in his belly, his balls drawing up.

Jensen's head fell forward, "God baby, yeah, Oh my God, yes!" Jensen answered, feeling heat pool low.

Jared gave a groaned growl, as he thrust into Jensen's fist, pushed back against his cock a few more times and then he was cumming, hot spunk coating Jensen's hand and spilling across his stomach between them.

As Jared's muscles clenched, squeezing his cock, Jensen came hard inside Jared's ass filling him with his hot spunk.

Jensen crushed their lips together in a messy heated kiss as they came, swallowing up one another's shouts.

They continued to kiss as they rode out their orgasms, Jensen's movements in Jared slowing gradually, along with his hand on Jared's cock.

Pulling their lips from one another, Jensen slumped down onto Jared as he released Jared's thigh, nearly collapsing on top of Jared, his forearm against the bed holding off the brunt of his weight.

Jensen buried his face against Jared's neck, hot breaths panting out against his skin.

"So good, Jay, Oh God, so good." Jensen told him softly, placing weak messy kisses against the tender flesh.

Jared lay with his eyes closed panting out his breaths through parted lips, one arm thrown over Jensen weakly, "Yeah," he nodded, "yeah, Smeckles, s' good." 

Hearing someone at the door, they both froze, Jensen lifting his head, green eyes wide.

"Shit!" they said in unison, hurrying to roll away from one another, though groaning at the loss, just the same, grabbing the sheet, Jensen covered them both, just as the door swung open.

"Oh, knock - knock." Misha's voice called out.

That was followed by the sound of a bunch of girls giggling.

"I always forget to say that." Misha mumbled the explanation.

Jensen looked over at Jared, "I'm gonna kill him."

Jared grabbed Jensen's arm, just in case he was serious.

"Well, look ladies, I really thank you for the soup, but I am sure that the guys are fine now, you didn't need to follow me up here." Misha said and both Jared and Jensen rolled their eyes.

_Great._

There was the sound of foot steps just before Misha came into view carrying a large bowl of, apparently soup, his blue gaze falling on Jared and Jensen laying in the bed together.

"Oh good Lord, it smells like sex in here!" Misha complained, jokingly, just before the door clicked closed.

The sound of fangirls squeeing excitedly in the hall could be heard throughout the motel.

Jared and Jensen glared at Misha who shrugged a shoulder innocently, "Oops," he looked down at the bowl in his hands and held it out toward them, "Want some soup?" he offered, hoping to not get killed for his faux paux.

**THE END.**


End file.
